An Unknown Past
by Sarra Salmalin
Summary: This is a whole different twist on the typical Daughter-of-Artemis stories. I have read plenty of them in my day, and I strive to make this one different.
1. A New Look On Life

A/N: I have decided to do one of those Artemis-has-a-daughter fics, but I am putting a twist on it. I will post this chapter, and I need reviews to see if it is worth doing more on. Reviews are necessary for new chapters!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Artemis slowly picked her way through the underbrush of the forest. She thought she had heard some rustling, and told her Hunters to stay behind, for she had an unusual feeling. Artemis heard a small nois to her left. Moving aside a bush, she saw a small baby lying there, her side cut open and bleeding. Artemis picked up the small girl and cradled her in her arms. She could _feel _the life draining from the youngster, and some sensation deep in the goddesses mind told her that the child was an orphan. Artemis knew that her brother was probably busy off with his own affairs, and that she would have to try to heal the baby.

Artemis lay the girl gently down on the ground, and performed her magic. Soon, the girl was resting comfortably in her arms. Silently Artemis contemplated what exactly she could do. IT was evident that the baby girl, whom Artemis had named Belle was an orphaned. Also, Artemis knew that some babies possessed the ability to remember things if they had a near death experience, and Belle might remember Artemis. Leaning back against a tree, Artemis's mind began to spin.

Artemis had been a maiden goddess her whole life, and detested men. However, she was a motherly-type of a goddess, and she had always wanted a child to call her own. Artemis decided that she would try to find a home for Belle, and then go from there.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Artemis sat in her tent, rubbing the ears of one of her wolves. She had just sent Zoe Nightshade out to find a home for Belle. As much as it pained her, Artemis knew she had to let the baby go.

Zoe burst into the tent, carrying the sleeping Belle in her arms. "I could not find a safe place to leave her, my lady."

Artemis nodded solemly. As much as she had wanted to keep Belle, she was afraid to do what came next. "Zoe, please instruct the other Hunters to stay out of my tent for today. There is something I must do."

Zoe nodded and turned around to leave the tent. Before she left, she said softly "I think she'll make a fine daughter for you, my lady."

Artemis held Belle in her arms, preparing to do something life-altering. Artemis thought of the bond between gods and humans, of how to create an everlasting bond between two, and of the purpose of family. Is was hard work, but slowly Artemis felt Belle's anatomy turn into one of a demigod. Artemis slowly opened her eyes, to find Belle wide awake. Belle's auburn hair and silvery blue eyes stared up at her mother. The goddess stare back into her daughter's eyes in awe. She had always heard the other goddesses talk about how they loved being a mother, and Artemis had always been a little bit jealous. _Not anymore._ She thought to herself. I've finally got a daughter, and yet I still am the maiden goddess.

A/N: Okay, okay, I know. Not the best. But I need review to know what I can do better!!!! Thanks!

Sarra


	2. A Grumpy Uncle

A/N: I was pleased to get so many nice reviews. At first, I had been nervous of whether or not this opening chapter would be even worth writing a story about, but it seems to be. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Belle panted as she finished her jog around her neighborhood, her light brown hair streaked with sweat. The afternoon summer sun was bright, and having finished school for the summer, she was determined to jog around her neighborhood every night. The nights were never long enough for her likes. Belle was always called a night-owl. Because of her excellent night vision, and her nickname night-owl, most of her family thought she was a daughter of Athena.

Belle's family consisted of many unusual people. For starters, there was her foster mom, Mrs. Allenworth, also known as Jacque. She was a daughter of Demeter, and spent most of her time out putting around in the garden. Her foster father, Mr. Allenworth was a son of Hermes, and always had a trick up his sleeve. He was not as prone to thievery as some Hermes children were, although he had done quite his share.

Belle also shared her home with 4 other demigods. Alexis, the oldest at 15 was a daughter of Apollo. She could always be found in her room writing poems or playing her baby grand piano. Jordan was the second oldest at 13. She was a recently-claimed daughter of Aphrodite, and loved to show off her beauty, much to the disgust of her family. Belle was the third oldest at 12. She had yet to be claimed by her god parent. She was taken to an orphanage at the age of 2. It was said that she was found on the doorstep of the orphanage, with no note or anything. Thankfully, Mr. & Mrs. Allenworth scanned all local orphanages for any demigods, and they had found her. Belle could have been a daughter of any god. She possessed different qualities that were prone in many different gods, so it didn't help narrow down her search at all, although Belle had a sneaking suspicion her father was her god parent. Jake was 10 years old, and a son of Hephaestus. He was quite well-built for a 10 year-old, and he was known to have many different building models scattered in his room. Zoë was the youngest at 5 years old. She had been claimed a few weeks before by Apollo, and Alexis was thrilled to have a half-sister in the house, making everyone jealous. Belle was the only one who wasn't claimed, and with her birthday in a few weeks, she was excited to be claimed by her parent.

Jogging hurriedly up the steps of her large, 6 bedroom house, Belle heard clamor in the kitchen, accompanied by many screams of delight that most likely came from Zoë. The mahogany front door flew open, and Belle found herself being dragged into the house by a screaming 5 year old.

"We're going to camp today; we're going to camp today!" Zoë sang at the top of her lungs. Her curly black hair bounced as she jumped around the room. "I get to see my friends!"

Belle raised a suspicious eyebrow to her mom. "I thought we weren't leaving until tomorrow morning."

"Originally, we weren't. However, your father says that Chiron said that it was okay to come today. I know its late notice, but you've already got your stuff ready. Right Belle?"

"Sure," I answered. "I'm ready to go."

"Good," her mother replied "Now get your stuff and get in the car."

Belle grabbed her duffel bag off of the kitchen counter and ran to the family minivan, jumping in the middle row so she wouldn't get stuck in the back with Jake. Zoë hopped in and sat in the seat next to her, still singing 'we're going to camp today' at the top of her lungs. Belle sighed to herself as she pulled her iTouch out of her bag. If this trip went the same way most did, it was going to be a long ride to camp, although the distance wasn't that far.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour and a half later, Belle and her family were standing underneath Thalia's Pine, just inside the camp boundaries. Belle couldn't help but feel extremely excited. She knew that the next time she left camp; she would know her god parent. It gave her an exhilarating thrill. The group of 7 walked down the hill to the Big House, looking for Chiron or Dionysus. Belle spotted Chiron down by the amphitheater. She thought he looked unusually nervous. Chiron spotted them over at the Big House and came cantering over, with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Belle's mom asked. "Is the camp under attack or something?"

"No," Chiron responded. "But the gods are upset about… something. Some secret is going to be let out soon, and so all of camp is down in the amphitheater, because none of us know what is going on. You can come down too."

They all trudged down to the amphitheater, and Belle was muttering Greek curses under her breath. She didn't care what _really _happened at this meeting, as long as she would figure out her parent before her 13th birthday. If this meeting was called to say that the gods didn't have to claim their children until they were 17, she was going to blow a casket. She settled down into a seat next to her friend Annabeth in the Athena cabin. "What did I miss?" Belle asked. 

Aimee turned to face Belle, her blonde hair flying. "Lord Zeus says that one of the goddesses has some announcement. I'm curious to see if it has anything to do with my mom. Either way, I'm anxious for this thing to hurry up. Annabeth was just showing me some interesting plans on Daedalus's laptop when this stupid meeting was called. It better be something good."

Belle smiled to herself. Aimee was only 12, but she was sure to follow in her ½ sister's footsteps, even though the two were 5 years apart. Just then, the air above the stage of the amphitheater crackled with life. Everyone gasped as an image of the throne room on Olympus appeared. It was like a large Iris-Message, but at the same time like watching TV.

Lord Zeus stood up and addressed the Olympians and Camp Half-Blood. "I am glad to see you all gathered here. I'm sorry to have taken you from your previous activities, but one of us," he gestured to the rest of the Olympians. "Has an –announcement to make."

This stirred up the crowd at camp. Everyone seemed to think that one of the Olympians was maybe going to give up their throne, for nothing else seemed as important. Belle quickly scanned the throne room, looking to see who looked guilty. She judged it was Lord Apollo. He had a tight, irritated look on his face. Apollo looked like he really wanted to punch someone in the face, and Belle had no doubt that he would do so. Then, to her surprise, Lady Artemis stood up.

"I have an announcement to make," said the goddess, "I have done something I have never done before, and I apologize to any that I might hurt. I have a daughter." The crowd in the amphitheater let out a collective gasp, and so did some of the Olympians on Olympus. Lord Apollo looked like he was going to lose it.

"She must be punished!" Cried Hera, Zeus's wife. "My Lord, she has broken the vow she once gave you to be an eternal maiden. She has broken a vow to you!"

"Let me finish!" Artemis said with authority. Belle could see how it looked like the goddess wanted to cry, although Belle imagined she had learnt a thing or two after being a goddess for several millennia. "It's not how you think!"

"Really," drawled Hera. "And who exactly is this cursed daughter?"

Artemis stood stiffly there, weighing her options. "I cannot bear to shame her. I feel bad enough for not ever having any interaction with her, although I had intended to welcome her into the Hunters. To announce her name would be –sinful."

Zeus stepped towards his daughter, and held her hands in his. "I will not let anyone hurt your daughter. Please, tell who she is."

Belle felt the whole of the unclaimed section of the Hermes cabin hold their breath in hope. She wondered which of her cabin mates would be claimed. If only her father would hurry up and claim her…

"Her name is Belle Allenworth," Artemis blurted out, then buried her head in her hands.

Belle felt her whole body go rigid as she spied a light above her head. She looked up in time to see a crescent moon on a light purple background fade over her head. Then, she felt the life being sucked out of her, and felt her whole body being moved through –something. Somehow, Belle knew that she was going to Olympus. The last sight she remembered before she entered the blackness was the infuriated face of Apollo. Something told Belle she would not be her uncle's favorite niece…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Soooooooo how was it? I tried to make it a little bit longer, and hope I succeeded in writing a good chapter. Of course, we all know that Belle was created out of the essence of a mortal and Artemis's, but the gods don't. Will Artemis be able to convince Hera that she never broke her vow? If I get reviews you will find out. If I don't…

- Sarra


	3. Olympus

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed my story, especially WindowChild and Storm-Brain. I needed the Constructive Criticism, and yours helped a lot. I have made an agreement with myself to proofread all of my following chapters a minimum of 3 times (Since proofreading it once didn't seem to catch all of the errors). Hopefully that will make it easier for you to read. Also, some people wondered why I had named the protagonist Belle, instead of some kind of a Greek name. I had originally had Artemis give her child the name Belle because of the Italian word **_**bella, **_**which means beautiful. Also, I will continue to do my best to make sure that I do not make Artemis too OOC, or Bella too Mary Sue-ish. But please, please, don't hesitate to give me CC. I want this fic to be the very best it can be, and for that I need your reviews! Happy reading! **_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Belle opened her eyes to find herself on the floor of the throne room in Olympus. 12 gigantic human forms stared back at her. Belle had never imagined the gods to be so…huge. They looked about 15 feet tall. Belle turned to spy her mother. It felt weird to say that. In all of her years of wondering and waiting, Belle had never imagined that it would be her _mother_ who was the Olympian. For some reason, having an immortal mother always seemed foreign to her. After all, how exactly did they give birth?

Artemis stepped forward, and then shrank drastically in size. So did the rest of the gods and goddesses. Belle assumed it was because they didn't want to frighten her, although from the scene she had just seen while she was at camp, she had to wonder if they even thought about that. Artemis walked calmly towards Belle, before stopping in front of her. Belle was truly surprised. She had always heard of Artemis as a wonderful fighter, and powerful. Belle had never imagined her to look like a 12 year-old.

"Hi –mom," Belle managed to squeak out through her suddenly dry lips.

"Hello, Belle." Artemis replied in a soothing voice that reminded Bella of the howling of wolves; of the kill, swift and fast. "We meet again."

Many questions swirled around Belle's mind, engulfing her thoughts. There were so many things she wanted to know. Who was her father? Did she have any relatives through him? Are you mad at me? Why did you never talk to me? She opened her lips to ask, but no voice came tumbling out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Belle," said the goddess, "I should have claimed you years ago. I just had…so many differen-."

"ARTEMIS!" The loud bellow came from Apollo. He had now gotten off of his sparkling gold throne and was walking over to Artemis and her daughter, his face reminding Belle of an eclipse of the sun. Thankfully, he was human-sized. "How_ dare_ you not ever tell me of her! I have made sure for millennia that no one harmed _my _little sister. And now look!"

Artemis put an arm around Belle protectively. Then, to Belle's surprise, she raised her voice to match Apollo's. "How dare _you _to not even give me a chance to explain myself! You just always make assumptions. And since when was I your little sister? I was born a whole day ahead of you thank-you-very-much!"

Belle shrank back inside of herself, preparing to make a run for it. If the stories that Annabeth said were true, then the elevator down to the Empire State building would be a short run straight ahead. She moved her muscles to make a dash for her life, but her mother gave her a small squeeze, reassuring her. Belle was shocked; she never imagined a goddess being compassionate, caring for someone other than themselves. It dawned on Belle that she had much to learn, and just when she thought she had known it all.

"Okay then, _little_ sister," Apollo practically spat, turning back toward his throne, turning giant-sized before settling down into it, "Explain. Since you seem _so _adamant that you did nothing wrong."

"If that's the way you insist it must be, then I will be sure to do more than explain." The goddess said before turning to face the rest of the Olympians. "Would you like to hear the whole story?" Artemis asked her father, Zeus.

While Zeus pondered whether to listen his daughter out or not, Belle looked around the throne room. One of the first things she noticed was a cloud of sorts to her left. Looking at it, and seeing many curious faces looking back, she realized that that was the other half of the Iris-Message with camp. All of her friends from Camp Half-Blood were watching this soap opera. Belle looked around at the Olympians themselves. Dionysus was absent, considering he was at camp. Ares looked positively bored. Hades too was also absent. Athena watched with curious eyes, in the same manner as Annabeth regarded many things. Demeter watched, but it was evident she only cared because she was polite. Hera was watching intently, but as Belle decided it was probably to see if she could punish Artemis in any way. Hephaestus didn't look like he was too thrilled to be there. Apollo, of course, was watching his sister like a hawk, and Belle felt his eyes on her a few times, but not in a friendly demeanor. Poseidon seemed relatively calm. He had no real expression at all in his green eyes, so Belle couldn't tell if he wanted to be there or not. Floating in a sphere of water to Poseidon's right was Bessie, as Percy had so lovingly named him. Belle couldn't remember the actual name of the animal, but he looked quite friendly. Hermes sat on his throne with his eyes twinkling in mischief at her. Belle had met him a few times when he had come to visit camp. Hermes had always been nice to Belle, maybe because she had lived in his cabin. Aphrodite looked almost amused at the situation. Belle had not thought that Aphrodite would ever care of such things that had no relation to her. Belle wondered why she would care so much. Finally, she realized it. Now Aphrodite could rub it in Artemis' face how Artemis couldn't hold up to her eternal pledge. Belle had a sneaking suspicion that the two had argued many times about the matter.

"You may explain, daughter," Zeus finally concluded. "I think we all," he gestured to the cloud in which the faces of Camp Half-Blood were reflected, "would like to know."

"Very well, father." Artemis replied, "I shall do my best to make all of you understand."

Belle suddenly felt very uncomfortable, almost as if she was hearing something she shouldn't, although she didn't think that was the case.

"12 years ago, roughly, I was walking in the woods, tracking a deer. I had heard some noise in the underbrush, and had wondered if the deer had hidden from me. Instead of a deer, I found Belle." Artemis looked at her daughter and gave a slight smile.

"Then she _isn't _your _real_ daughter if you just found her." Hera said quite smugly. "She must be some other god's child. Are you sure you didn't steal her?"

Belle could feel her mother, next to her, straighten herself up, looking as large and formidable as a goddess in a 12 year-old body could be. When Artemis spoke, her voice was as cold as ice. "Would you like me to finish my story? Or would you like to drag it on for years? I can wait."

Hera opened her mouth as if to say something, but then shut it and gave Artemis a look that clearly said: _have it your way_.

Artemis continued as if nothing had occurred. "Somehow, I knew that she was the last of her family. I don't know how, I just _knew_. I took her back to camp and asked the Hunters if they knew of any orphanages that would take her. Zoë Nightshade promised me that in the morning she would try and find the baby a home. However," the goddess glanced at Belle, "I didn't want to give her up. I knew she was all that was left of her family, and she might not be able to live in an orphanage. She looked only weeks old. True to her word, the next morning Zoë took Belle to different places, trying to find her a home. To tell you all the truth, I was slightly glad to see that Zoë wasn't able to find a home for her. I had always wanted a daughter; I just detested men and wanted nothing to do with them, which meant I could have no children. If there was a way which I could have a child without having to mess with men, I would have. I asked Zoë if she thought it would work, and she said yes."

"What would work?" This time, it was Athena asking the question.

Artemis looked down at her hands. "The Changer of the Essence."

"Sis!" Apollo exclaimed, clearly shocked. I thought you said that you would never catch yourself doing that change! It hasn't been done in thousands of years by anyone."

"Then it looks like it _has _been done in the past few thousand years. You _honestly _thought that I was going to fall in love with some man… just because? Apollo, I would have thought that in all the time you've known me you would have some more faith in me. I don't attach myself to people or responsibilities lightly." Artemis took a deep breath. "As I was saying, I changed her essence; I created her into a demigod. I've been wondering if my decision was good, but seeing Belle enjoying Camp Half-Blood and all her friends, I think I made the right choice. Anyways, after I created her blood into that of a demigod, I had to think of a name. I remembered how when Olympus was over Rome how I was called Diana. _Bella Diana_ seemed to be my title. It means beautiful Diana. I wasn't too fond of the name Bella, but I liked the name Belle, which is why Belle has her name. I was going to take Belle to be in my Hunters, but after about 6 months of traveling, doing our normal routine, Zoë found an orphanage for her in Brooklyn. I didn't want to leave her, but I knew that she deserved a chance at a normal life. Thankfully, it was one of the orphanages that Jacque Allenworth combed, looking for demigods." She turned to Demeter. "Your daughter does a fine job of taking care of all the demigods she has under her roof. You must be proud of her."

"I am." Was the soft-spoken reply from Demeter.

"For months I worried about whether or not Belle would be okay there. Once she was adopted by the Allenworth's I didn't need to worry." Artemis looked up at Zeus. "That's the story."

"That's it?" Hera asked in a slight whine. "I had honestly thought that you had broken your vow, Artemis."

"I'm sure you did." Came the cool reply. "But, unfortunately for many, I am not easily won over. Especially by all you men."

Apollo had gotten off of his throne unnoticed and walked over to the mother and daughter pair. "I'm sorry." He finally admitted.

Belle couldn't believe her ears! A god admitting he was wrong and he was sorry for it! Unbelievable.

His words had not slid by Artemis unnoticed. "I told you _big _sisters always know what they are doing." She said with a slight smile.

Apollo just shook his head. "I'm not even going to try to argue anymore. You always seem to outsmart me, much to my denial." 

Belle could just see all of the Apollo kids gasping at their dad's 'confession.' Something told her they wouldn't be too pleased with his statement; especially the guys.

Artemis snapped her fingers, and with a hand holding onto Belle's, they turned into the approaching darkness. Belle didn't know much, but the last thing she remembered seeing was Apollo's smiling face, much different than the last time she had been 'jerked' to different places. Belle remembered thinking of how the gods were such strange beings. One instant they could be ready to cause an earthquake, and the next wanting to stand out on a corner giving people flowers 'just because.' She could never figure out their ways, it would take too much effort to try. All that Belle _really _knew was that she was headed back to Camp Half-Blood; this time, with her mother at her side.

* * *

**A/N: Soooooooo how was it? I tried really hard not to make any of the characters too OOC or Mary Sue. Well, the Olympians have a right to be Mary Sue and Gary Stu. After all, they **_**are **_**gods. Please review! Thanks!**

**- Sarra**


	4. Belle's New Bow

**A/N: Thank you to all of the kind reviews I got. And once again, if you notice anything too OOC or Mary-Sue, please don't hesitate to tell me.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything you recognize. If you don't recognize it, it's mine.**

Belle opened her eyes once again, feeling slightly sick to her stomach. She concluded that this newfound way of traveling didn't exactly have the best effect on her. Belle looked around the room she was in, slightly dazed and not exactly remembering anything. Then she spotted her mother sitting on the edge of a bed, and it looked like she was glowing slightly. Belle scrambled to her feet, not sure how she was supposed to address Lady Artemis. She had met other deities before, when they had occasionally come to camp, and she had met almost all of them at the meeting on Olympus; and Dionysus _was _always at camp. But somehow, sitting in what Belle believed to be the Artemis cabin, she had no idea as what to say to her mother.

Artemis broke the silence. "Will you forgive me, Belle?"

Belle's head shot up from looking down at her lap. "F-forgive you, m'lady?"

The goddess nodded. "For removing myself so far from you for all that time. I should have claimed you years ago."

"Then why didn't you?" Belle asked, slightly peeved at her mother for ignoring her. "I mean, if you wanted to claim me, then why didn't you?"

Artemis sighed. "Back when you were about 6, I wanted to claim you. However, I was afraid that at such a young age you would be unable to understand why people treated you so differently. I was worried that you wouldn't be able to understand why you were… shunned for being my daughter. Then, once the Titans started to act up, my father and uncles were far too preoccupied to hear me through; to understand that I never broke my vow. I thought this time would be good, seeing as the war has been over for a little more than a year, and my family wasn't so stressed. Also, it gave me more time to think of how exactly I was going to announce the news to my family. Actually, I first told the Hunters, and explained it to them. Some of them that had helped me raise you for 2 months knew, and were sworn to secrecy. Although lately, thanks to Thalia, our numbers increased by quite a bit. However, someone must have been eavesdropping when I told the Hunters, because they relayed that I had a daughter to Apollo. I tried to find him to clarify things, but he was hiding from me, and I could never give him the exact details of what happened."

"Excuse me, -mom, but why was Lord Apollo so angry? I had always thought of him as a relaxed, easy-going person." Belle put in. "He looked as if he wanted to bite someone's head off."

"Normally my brother is always in a good mood," Artemis replied, "but he was upset, thinking I had broken my vow. If it is a male who was eavesdropping on my Hunters and who told my brother, he is in for a big surprise, and not a pleasant one."

Belle cringed slightly, remembering all the stories about her mother turning men into animals, and then hunting them.

Artemis continued, "Apollo is a very possessive god. He is like a father to me, considering Zeus is too busy fathering other kids. Even though Apollo is younger than me by a day." **(A/N: According to one myth that I am using for this story.) **Thunder rumbled outside. Artemis lifted her head towards the sky. "It _is _true! I was born one day, and then the next day I helped Mother across the sea where she gave birth to you." The goddess shook her head in disbelief. Addressing Belle once again, she spoke. "No matter how many times we go and ask Mother for clarification, and she always says that _I _was born first, my thick-headed brother always denies it."

"Your mother is Leto, correct?" Belle asked softly. "This last year in school my teacher assigned me a Greek deity to do a report on. I got you. So did 2 other students. One of them, a boy, was upset that he got stuck doing a girl goddess. I told him that if he didn't shut up that you were going to come down and turn him into a deer. He didn't say anything more, but that might have been just a 'cause our teacher was giving him the evil eye. But then he moved away a month later. I can't even remember his name."

"Perhaps that is for the best," her mother replied. "Or else I most likely _would _turn him into something. But that is not important right now. I have a proposition to make."

"A proposition?" Belle echoed, "Like what?"

"Well," Artemis began, "It wouldn't be fit if I didn't ask my own daughter if she wanted to join the Hunters. Would you like to?"

Belle's mind swarmed with near-excitement. To be able to be free, to wander the world, to help those in need, to remain 12 until the end of eternity. Wait. To remain _12_???? "Not now."

Artemis looked taken aback. "Not now? Why would you want to wait? I've seen you while you are with your friends, and you always said that you detest men."

"I do," came the reply, "But I want to wait a week until I am 13. If I am to remain the same age, I at least want to remain a teenager, not spend eternity one week from 13."

"Are you sure?" Artemis asked. "And how exactly do you know your birthday? After all, nobody I know was actually present at your birth."

"The people at the orphanage took me to some doctor when I first arrived to see how old I was. She said I was born approximately June 13. Seeing as today is June 4th, I figure I can wait until I am 13."

Artemis gave a slightly, barely noticeable sigh of exasperation. "I suppose you _are _my daughter, you stubborn girl."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes, it wouldn't do if my daughter was passive."

"Nope, it wouldn't." Came Belle's response.

"I'm glad that's settled," Artemis said, "Now, arrangements for you to be in the Hunters. Since I have time to prepare, everything will be exactly right and accounted for."

A small voice in the back of Belle's mind wondered if Artemis was always OCD, seeing that she clearly liked things a certain way. Then another part of Belle's mind wanted to smack herself in the face for thinking like that. _She's a goddess, Belle, and after thousands of years she has the right to want things exactly like she planned. _

Artemis stood. "I must leave now, to return to my Hunters and prepare for your arrival."

It was then that Belle was painfully aware that she had been sitting on the floor, cross-legged this entire time, without even realizing it. She stood, now attempting to make an effort to be respectful to her mom as she left.

"Bye, Belle." Artemis said, slowly walking towards Belle and enveloping her in a hug.

Belle was surprised, once again that a goddess was showing compassion. Even though she was surprised, she returned the hug. "S-sorry to ask, but I thought gods and goddesses weren't compassionate, and not always the best of parents, if you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all," Artemis replied, her silvery blue eyes looking at Belle's of the same shade. "The other gods have many children, and they cannot attend to them all. I, however, only have you, and I can devote my attention to you. I don't want to fail you as a mother." With that final word, the goddess shimmered, and was gone.

Belle truly looked around the room for the first time. The walls were a light shade of lavender, and had a pearly sheen to them. There were several sets of bunk beds placed strategically around the room, each covered with a silvery duvet. The floors were hardwood, and the whole place had the faint aroma of pine, making Belle feel like she was in a forest, but with walls. On the other side of the cabin, across from the beds was a small sitting area, with a large skin serving as a carpet. Hanging on the wall above a stone fireplace was a large crossbow, encased in a glass box. Approaching it, Belle found a small plaque at the bottom. It read: "This was the first bow of my daughter, Artemis. Her younger twin brother, Apollo fashioned it for her when she expressed her desire to have a bow like his. I have enclosed it here for safekeeping. – Leto"

Belle was amazed to have such a relic here, in her very own cabin. She turned around, ready to go hunt down her belongings that the Allenworths had when she saw a bow and quiver lying on a bed that was not attached to a bunk. Belle walked over to it, and saw a note. Picking it up, it read in a swirly script: "To my dearest Belle: The Hunters thought you needed a bow of your own, and thought this one would be sufficient. The arrows in the quiver are priceless. Even if you shoot them towards a target, they will always reappear in your quiver. – Your Mother."

As she read the letter, Belle's eyes widened with excitement, and then filled with worry. This would mean that she would need them to fight. Fighting. Why did everything always come down to fighting? If only Belle had thought through her decision to join the Hunters. Of course they would be fighting, with probably more than bow and arrow. She would have to train extra hard until her initiation into the Hunters. Image Artemis's surprise if she found out her daughter was afraid to fight. If she knew her only daughter was a coward.

**A/N: How was it? I felt that this was mostly just a 'filler chapter' that gave you all some facts. I appreciated the CC that I was given for the previous chapter, and I hope that I continue to get more. Remember, the next chapter doesn't get posted until I get reviews!**

Sarra


	5. Early Morning Archery

**A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed my story. Especially WindowChild. Thank you for your words of criticism; gods know I need it. Here is the next chapter; I've finally reached it! Yippee!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Belle awoke from her dreamless sleep abruptly. Her senses told her that something was amiss. She sat up in bed and slowly set her feet on the floor. Suddenly the front door of the Artemis cabin burst open and a small head of curls ran in.

"Couvin, couvin, couvin!" Zoe yelled, running to give Belle a hug.

"Couvin?" Belle asked with her small eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Did you invent a new language or something?"

"Couvin." Zoe repeated. "My Daddy's sister is your Mommy. That means we are couvins."

"You mean cousins, Zoe." Belle reminded gently, standing up, attempting to detach herself from her 'couvin'. "And don't you need to be with the rest of your cabin? I need to get dressed." It suddenly occurred to Belle that she would be sitting by herself at breakfast, instead of with the Hermes cabin. Although she disliked being in a small space with many campers, Belle never got lonely.

Zoe soon found her cousin boring, and much to Belle's delight, left about 30 seconds later.

Belle found herself smiling as she pulled on some jeans and her dreadful camp half-blood shirt. Unfortunately she always wore it, although the bright Cal-Trans color T-shirt did so not help Belle go around discretely. It was like a big flashing sign that said "Look over here at me! I'm Belle, the first daughter that Artemis has ever had! Yippee! Come taunt me!"

Sliding open the silvery curtains that hung on the windows, Belle was shocked to see that it was just barely daybreak. _Zoe_. She thought. _That blasted child had me thinking it was time for breakfast and here it is just barely dawn_. Belle didn't see any point of going back to sleep, so she grabbed her new bow and its quiver and marched out the door.

The archery range was deserted, and Belle was happy that it was. She really didn't feel like explaining her plight to some errant unclaimed half-blood. No one could understand. No one. And Belle knew that come breakfast, everyone would be insistent about how exactly she felt. It wasn't the most pleasant of thoughts.

Belle snatched a bow out of her quiver and found a spot that seemed comfortable for her to try and shoot. She slipped the arrow into the notch, and clipped it back so that she was ready to fire. Belle slowed her breathing, and tried to concentrate hard on the bull's-eye. She then let the arrow fly. It missed its mark by about 3 inches. Belle cursed. She felt that she was a fairly good shot; although it was nothing like the Apollo cabin. They hit the mark almost every time.

Again Belle reloaded her bow, and let it fire. This time it hit on the other side of the bull's-eye, still over 3 inches away.

"You're not concentrating enough," came a male voice from behind Belle.

She whipped her head around, staring down the unknown stranger. He was a boy, about 17 years of age. He had sandy blond hair that was curly, but not too long. His eyes were a crisp blue, and they regarded her with seriousness, although Belle detected a faint glimmer of mischievousness in them. He made Belle go a little weak at the knees; he was the dream man of every girl. Even though Belle had absolutely no interest in men, from living with a daughter of Aphrodite she had seen many magazine photos. "Who are you?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter who I am, all that matters is that you can't seem to concentrate well enough to hit the center. You have to pretend that it's just you, the bow, and the target. Nothing else matters." He stepped closer to Belle, until he was standing just a few feet away. "String your bow and let me see your stance."

Reaching into her quiver, Belle put the arrow into the notch, clipped it back, and held the string back in her firing stance.

The young man regarded her stance. "Move your right foot forward a bit. It's too far backwards, making you look like you're attempting the splits. Now breathe slowly, and concentrate. Remember, it's only you, the bow, and the target. Concentrate. And believe in yourself. The arrow isn't going to believe you if you lack confidence. Good."

Belle slowed her breathing, and tried to follow the directions of her mysterious teacher. Steading her aim, she loosened her grip on the string.

The arrow hummed through the air and embedded itself deep in the bull's-eye. Belle turned around. "How did you know what was wrong?"

The young man smiled. "I've had a bow and arrow in my hands as long as I can remember. At least as soon as my mother trusted me. Ever since then, I've made archery my life. And this morning I figured since little Zoe woke you up so early, I might as well take advantage of this opportunity to talk to my niece before you go live with a bunch of preteen girls. My sister will probably make it so that you can't have any contact with your family. I swear she's destroying my lifestyle."

"L-lord Apollo." Belle stammered. "I-I'm honored."

Apollo glanced around nervously. "Don't say my name too loudly. As much as I love my children they can sometimes be a bit too overbearing when they see me."

"If you're trying to keep away from your own children they why did you come to see me?" came Belle's response.

Piercing blue eyes met with silvery blue ones. "I mostly came to talk to you; it just so happened that you were practicing your archery." Apollo tossed his head, moving his blond hair out of his eyes. "Although I must say you are becoming quite an excellent shot." He noted with a hint of arrogance in his voice.

"Talk about what?" Belle asked.

"You."

"That seems to be a logical answer, although there must be more."

"There is."

"What's the rest?"

"I came to explain things to you." Apollo responded.

"Really," Belle drawled. "Like how you almost obliterated me to dust last night on Olympus?"

Apollo avoided Belle's eyes. "That was merely you witnessing my –other side. I'm really just a nice guy that happens to be a god."

Belle raised her eyebrows. "Like that's not unusual in itself." She commented.

"Not necessarily. But I mostly came down here to make sure that there were no hard feelings between us. I'm not the kind of person who holds grudges. Now if I were a son of Hades instead of Zeus, that might be different. But I'm not. I've just always felt that I was supposed to watch over Artemis. Zeus isn't necessarily what you would call an 'involved' father." Apollo held up his hand. "I feel a haiku coming."

Inwardly, Belle groaned. She had heard wild rumors from Annabeth that even though he was the god of poetry, Apollo couldn't compose a good haiku to save his life. All the better that he was an immortal.

"I've got it." He announced.

"_With Zeus as a dad,_

_Artemis would look to me,_

_In need of my help."_

Belle stifled a small giggle. Even though Apollo's poetry skills were awful, it was still kind of funny to see a teenager reciting a haiku. He looked like a "guy friend" of Alexis, the oldest in Belle's demigod family.

"What's so funny?" Lord Apollo asked.

Belle froze. It seemed to her that she hadn't stifled that giggle so well after all. "Uhhh, I was thinking about how much you look like Alexis's boyfriend, and if I saw _him _reciting a haiku how I would think that Hades had frozen over."

Apollo's bright blue eyes darkened just a hair. "_My _Alexis? My daughter?"

Belle nodded while thinking that it was a little funny to see a 17 year old asking about his daughter. Then it occurred to Belle that if he wasn't her father, Alexis and Apollo would be able to date each other; at least based off of age. Belle shook that mind out of her head like an etch-a-sketch.

"I'd better go now," Apollo said, his expression now filled with an amount of arrogance. "I'm off to rescue some damsel in distress with my fabulous sun car. See ya, lil' niece." And with that, the Sun God was gone.

Belle looked around, remembering where she was. When Apollo was there it was almost like her other senses were diluted, and she was only focusing on him. _Just like he told you to do when you're shooting your bow _a small voice in the back of her mind said. The girl tossed that memory out of her mind as she trudged back to her cabin before she went to breakfast. It seemed that even though she would be alone at her table, at least Belle would have someone to finally offer her food to as a sacrifice. That thought brightened up Belle's day a small bit; just a bit.


	6. Lonley

**I am so sorry for the delayed update. I have been so unbelievably busy with my schoolwork, and unfortunately, it comes before Fan Fiction. I am getting some reviews, although I would like to get lots more. I know that many people are reading, but not as many are actually reviewing, which makes me sad. Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Belle should have been happy during breakfast, considering she was finally at a table that belonged to her, not crammed in with Hermes cabin. But now, sitting all by herself at the Artemis table, she couldn't have felt more alone. Yes, she could take up as much room on her bench as she wanted. Yes, she now had someone to offer her food to. Those small details didn't make up for the fact that she was lonely. It also didn't help that all the campers were whispering–undoubtedly about her. Belle was a 'freak' of nature. It didn't seem to really matter that Belle's mother hadn't broken her vow of maidenhood. But then again, people will be people, and Belle's story seemed to be the focal gossip story today.

It wasn't until breakfast was over and the campers dismissed that Belle realized she had barely touched her food. As she stood to leave, she heard a voice calling her.

"Belle," said Chiron. "May I have a word with you?"

Reluctantly Belle turned around and walked over to where Chiron was standing in his centaur form. In all the years that Belle had been coming here, she never really got to know Chiron very well. Percy in the Poseidon cabin and Annabeth from Athena were almost like teacher's pets to Chiron. Belle knew it was mean to think, but they had known Chiron forever, and they were always talking like old friends. Belle wished that she could say the same for herself.

"Of course, Chiron." Was Belle's reply. "Concerning what?"

The centaur sighed. "Your mother came to me last night to tell me of your decision to join the Hunters after your thirteenth birthday. Is that correct?"

Belle nodded. "I want to be able to remain a teenager for the rest of eternity, not just a week or so shy of becoming thirteen. Is there anything that's wrong?"

Chiron shook his head no. "I just wanted to inform you that if you wish, up until your initiation into the Hunters you do not have to be subject to the different activities at camp."

Belle stared back at Chiron with a blank look on her face. "Come again?"

"If you wish, you may not have to go to any assigned lessons. If you want to practice with a sword, you can. If you want to practice archery, you can do that also. From what I hear, the Hunters are strong in all of their skills, and I'm giving you an opportunity to prepare and practice more than the other campers. Would you be at all interested?"

"Yes, if that's okay with you." Belle answered, her mind racing. If she could be allowed to train with whatever she wanted, then maybe she could work to overcome her fear of fighting against others.

"All right then," Chiron said. "Now I don't want to see you goofing off. This is an opportunity for you to prepare for the next millennia."

Belle nodded happily. "Thanks, Chiron." She scampered off to her new cabin.

In Belle's opinion, cabin number eight didn't look all that spectacular in the daytime. It shined like silver in the moonlight, and then, Belle thought it was the prettiest cabin. In the daytime, it just looked like a plain building. But it reflected Belle's style. Belle liked things simpler than other folk. She wasn't sure if she could have survived living in the Aphrodite cabin with all the decorations.

Belle reached her cabin and opened the door, softly, as though she might wake a sleeping baby. She wasn't sure why though. It wasn't as if the Hermes cabin that she had always stayed in was quiet. Belle walked over to her bed and opened her duffel bag that she had brought. It took a few tries before the zipper finally opened and she was able to get to its contents. Belle felt around in the inside pockets, trying to find her lip balm. At last, she was triumphant. Belle had a slight obsession with lip balm. Not so much with the lip balm itself, but she always had to have some with her, considering Belle absolutely _hated _having chapped lips. On many days she could always be found applying some so her lips didn't dry up. Alexis, Belle's foster-sister who was a daughter of Apollo, had once teased Belle about being a daughter of Aphrodite, considering Belle was always putting on lip balm. That comment had irritated Belle. For as long as Belle could remember, the possibility of her being a daughter of Aphrodite was virtually nonexistent. The first clue was that Belle was not stunningly gorgeous. She was by no means _ugly;_ she just wasn't as pretty as the Aphrodite cabin. Any hint that she might have been a daughter of the Goddess of Love was thrown out the window when Belle refused to wear makeup because she 'thought it made her look like a drunk clown.'

After applying a satisfying amount of lip balm, Belle glanced around her cabin hurriedly to make sure nothing was too out-of-place, and exited the cabin. She thought that it might be best to try working with her sword first. Belle was especially happy when she saw Percy walking towards the arena. Once, last year after the war, Belle had made the mistake of going into the arena for the first time all by herself. Needless to say, getting knocked over by a friendly hellhound was enough to scare anyone. Now, Belle found it much safer to go in after Percy; he acted as a sort of shield.

Fortunately, by the time Belle worked her way to the arena, the hellhound's loud barking and wagging of her tail had subsided.

"Belle!" came an enthusiastic voice to her left. "Over here!"

Belle scanned the area until her eyes rested on her friend, Aimee. She trotted over. "Hey there, Aimee."

The blonde smiled. "Hey Belle. I haven't had a chance to talk to you since last night. How does it feel?"

"How does what feel?" was Belle's response.

Aimee rolled her grey eyes. "To be the first daughter of Artemis, silly. I mean, do you feel any more special?"

"Should I?"

"Well, you _did _get claimed."

Belle sighed. "I know, but it doesn't really matter because I'm joining the Hunters. I won't be staying here at camp that much."

Aimee let out a high-pitched squeal. "You're joining the _Hunters!_" she composed herself. "That is amazing! I have actually once considered joining them, but then I couldn't see my family, so I decided not to." A look of realization spread across Aimee's face. "That means you'll get to see Thalia! You are such a lucky girl."

"Who gets to see Thalia?" Asked a voice in front of the girls. Annabeth Chase turned around to look at her cabin mate, Aimee, and Belle. "I haven't seen Thalia in what seems like forever."

"I-I do." Belle confirmed. "I just told Aimee how I'm going to join the Hunters and Aimee said that I'll be able to see Thalia."

"Did I know you were joining the Hunters?" Annabeth asked Belle.

"No, my mom just gave me the option to do so last night after the whole…Mt. Olympus incident."

"Oh, okay." Annabeth responded. "Now I get-cha. That will be amazing to get to see Thalia. I know you haven't really met her, but to…some of us she is one of the best friends a person could ask for."

Belle nodded her head. She had personally met the legendary girl only during a small part of a summer, and other than that never really had any contact with her. _Then again,_ Belle thought, _nobody ever pays me any attention. I just get shuffled around into the background with the rest._ In fact, the only "camp hero" Belle had ever really talked to was Annabeth, and that was mostly because she was Aimee's half-sister. Belle couldn't help but wonder, and hope, that being with the Hunters would finally earn her a place in this world, not just another undetermined in the Hermes cabin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Like, don't like? That is why I need your reviews. Otherwise, I have no idea what I'm doing right or wrong. It just complicates matters and takes even longer for the story to get posted. Just today I read in an author's note the following:**

Reading and not reviewing is like stealing.

**I thought that was a very good analogy. Albeit I don't necessarily take it to the extremeness of actual theft, but in a way I can sort of relate to it. In other words, review!**

**~ Sarra**


	7. Suprise!

**A/N: Ummmmmmmm. Wow. Where do I begin? First of all, I don't hate you guys, and that is not the reason I have not updated. Back in May, about a week after I last published this, my dad found my Fan Fiction and Tumblr account. He banned me from them both, with a strict warning. Until now, I have not been able to come on here and update, although I have been reading and reviewing other people's fictions. Not to mention I have had a severe case of writer's block. I have wanted to make this story filled with action, but since my internet usage (and Microsoft word usage) has been monitored and still is, I'm not so sure how well that will work out. Right now, this story will only be a few more chapters long, and probably a filler chapter depending on how you look at it. Anyways, enough of my blabbering. Here comes the real story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

After dinner, Belle stormed her way through the center of the cabins and headed to Number 8. Her mind was filled with so many words of hate it was hard to not pick up a stone and hurl it through some unsuspecting cabin window. Belle was mad at the world. Not necessarily the world, but a good deal of people in it. Apparently after she had told Aimee her plan to join the Hunters, the news spread like wildfire. According to Alexis in the Apollo cabin, the Hunters were always looked down upon at camp. Belle had retaliated with a number of responses such as: "but they helped to save camp in the battle against Kronos," or "in all the years I've come here _I've _never felt so rude towards them". But the damage was already done.

Alessandra Ross, the head camper in the Nyx cabin was the worst. As Belle stood in line at the brazier, the older girl had the nerve to come up to Belle and ask what she was thinking, joining such a disreputable group as the Hunters. Belle answered simply stating that she at least had the nerve to join a group, instead of wishing she was in one for her entire life. That remark _really _made Alessandra upset. Alessandra marched up to Mr. D, and told him something inaudible to Belle's ears. Belle in turn tried to forget about the whole incident and went to sit down at her table after offering her sacrifice. As she was lifting the first forkful of food up to her mouth she heard her name.

"Bella?" Came Mr. D's unmistakable sarcastic voice.

Belle whipped her head towards where the god was sitting, and saw Chiron lean and whisper something into Mr. D's ear.

"I'm so sorry," Mr. D retracted. "Bell_e_?" He looked straight at Belle.

Belle let out a silent prayer to her mother that the god would not fry her alive. From her years at camp, Belle had learned that he was not one to mess with. She slowly rose out of her seat and walked to the god.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Needless to say, Mr. D was not happy with Belle's "behavior" toward Alessandra. According to him, Belle had called the innocent girl a number of unrepeatable names, and made several rude gestures. Belle denied them all and looked to Chiron for help, but the centaur was wise and ignored her telepathic pleas. As punishment for her "rash and rude behavior," Belle was denied being able to attend the campfire, and was sent to her cabin. That was fine by her, it gave her time to think and be away from the prying stares of her fellow campers.

All day long Belle had heard the snickers and whispers of her campers. She was now the strange one out of the bunch. Even though as a little girl Belle had wanted people to pay attention to her, she was regretting that wish very much.

Belle flopped down on her bed and buried her head in her hands, allowing herself to be overcome by anger. It wasn't fair! She had never asked for this, just like she never asked to be someone who was afraid in battles or capture the flag. Belle leaned back on her pillows, trying to take deep breaths. It was slowly working, until the front door banged open. Standing inside her dimly lit cabin was her best friend, Aimee and her sister Annabeth.

"Please tell me that you've come to make sure I'm alive and now you are leaving." Came Belle's irritated voice.

"As if," Aimee replied. "Quit feeling sorry for yourself and get out of bed."

"I'm not _in _bed, I'm _on _it." Belle reminded Aimee.

"Then get off of it. What is the matter with you girl? I come offering advice with the smartest person other yours truly, and all I get are sassy remarks."

Belle sat up abruptly and glared at Aimee. "I didn't exactly _ask _for you to come and talk to me. The rest of camp hates me!"

Aimee gave Belle a blank stare. "Of course. The entire camp hates you and yet two people are in here trying to cheer you up.

"Fine then! Everybody save two!"

"Knock it off you two!" Annabeth's voice sounded over her sister and her best friend. "This is why I came with Aimee. I know what happens when you two argue, and I didn't want you to tear each other's throats out!"

Aimee muttered something under her breath.

"What did you just say?" Belle asked her voice tight with apparent irritation.

"Nothing."

"You ah-bviously said something or else I wouldn't have heard anything."

"Who says I want you to hear?"

"You are an impossible friend, Aimee!"

"Seriously. I go to all this work and you call me impossible?"

Belle inhaled, and eyed her friend suspiciously. "All this work? All _what _work?"

"Do you remember how I had to leave the sword arena today for a restroom break, even though I had just gone after breakfast?"

"Uh, yeah." Said Belle. "I remember when you just up and left me."

"I didn't _want _to leave you, I just had to." Aimee said.

"So let me get this straight." Belle said. "You left me in the sword arena today for no apparent reason, except that you are now telling me that reason. I'm using reasoning, and guessing that you probably snuck out to meet some boy?"

"Puh-lease, Belle! That was the furthest thing on my mind."

"That's what they _all _say." Belle muttered.

"I heard that!"

"Good for you! What do you want, an award?"

"Stop it, both of you!" Annabeth intervened.

Belle glared lightly at the older camper. "Why do I have the feeling you are like a referee of sorts?"

Annabeth shrugged. "I'm not only useful as a brainiac."

"As I was saying," Aimee continued "I had to meet a woman out in the woods. I had a question for her."

"Was she a mortal?" Belle fired back.

"Why would it matter?" Aimee responded.

"If it was a mortal then that means that you had to have let her in the boundaries." Came Belle's triumphant response.

"If it appeases your mind, I will tell you that she is not a mortal like… oh I don't know, maybe Jennifer Aniston?"

"Aimee, she is a demigod also. Aphrodite I think." Belle reminded her friend.

"Sorry, then Justin Bieber." Aimee compensated.

"You actually _like _that freak?" squealed Belle. "That is repulsive."

"I don't like him; I'm just using him as an example of a normal mortal, not a demigod." Aimee said through gritted teeth.

"You've made my mind wander," Belle said "Where were you going with this whole explanation about Justin Bieber?"

"I was explaining this woman I met." Aimee said.

"So then she was a normal mortal like Justin Bieber?" asked Belle.

"No. I was using Justin Bieber as an example of what that woman is _not _like."

"So then why didn't you just say that she wasn't mortal?" Belle asked.

"Forget it." Aimee huffed. "I'm just going to come out and say it. I went into the woods to meet a goddess."

"Why, in the name of all the great gods of the universe, did you not just tell me this?" Belle screeched. "My life would have been made so much simpler, and we would not be arguing back and forth like a bunch of animals."

"Theoretically, we are not arguing, we are just debating." Aimee responded.

"Then tell me who it was." Belle said.

Aimee went suddenly quiet. "It was your mom, Artemis."

Belle felt as though someone had punched her squarely in the gut. Unfortunately, she knew exactly how that experience felt. "M-my mom?" she questioned.

Aimee nodded. "I had a… proposition of sorts. Or something along those lines. After the whole Mt. Olympus incident, I had a gut feeling that you would join the Hunters. I-I know it sounds bad, but I knew that you wanted to belong, and to not always be shoved into the background."

Upon hearing those words, Belle sighed and leaned back. Aimee had just hit Belle's main nerve. Once again, the subject was coming down on how 'unimportant' she was. Her whole life at camp, she had been in the background. Belle was just another unclaimed in the Hermes cabin. It didn't help at all that she was immensely overshadowed by some of the best heroes: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico DiAngelo, Thalia Grace, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf and many more. "That's not the only reason I decided to join the Hunt, Aimee."

"Then what other reasons were there?" Aimee asked innocently.

"Why did you meet my mom?" Belle hurriedly interjected, anxious to change the subject.

Aimee gave Belle a sidelong glance before responding. "How long have we known each other?"

Belle stared at her best friend blankly. It was only then that she realized that Annabeth must have snuck out of the cabin unnoticed. It was either that or she was wearing that gods-curst invisibility hat again. "About six years or so."

"Are we really best friends or are you just saying that because you don't want to hurt me?"

"You've known me for six years, Aimee. I am _not _the lying type." Belle said.

"I agree."

"In order to answer your question, Aimee, I am your best friend.

A look of relief spread over Aimee's face. "I am really glad to hear that."

"Aren't you missing the campfire sing-a-long?" Belle asked, and then wished she could sew her mouth closed. Leave that ridiculous ADHD to ruin a deep moment between her and her best friend. She had heard that impulsiveness could keep a demigod alive in battle, but that didn't mean it wasn't any less obnoxious on a daily basis.

"Did you seriously just ask me that?" Aimee asked, not sure whether to slap her friend or suppress a smile.

"Go on." Belle muttered with a wave of her hand.

"Anyways, Belle, I don't know what your response will be to my announcement. I just ask that you don't do anything too brash." Aimee said soothingly.

Belle raised her eyebrows and looked at Aimee as if she were an alien. "If you don't spit it out already I _will _fly off the hook and I don't think that you want to get caught up in one of my tempers."

"You're right," said Aimee, "I don't."

"So spit it out."

Aimee leaned forward, and placed her hands on her thighs. Her palms were sweaty, but unfortunately there was no turning back now. "Belle, I met with your mother…" She cleared her throat and started again. "Belle, I'm joining the Hunters of Artemis."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I guess you could say I'm a little irritated with all of you readers. I have this magic thing called "The Ability To Check The Traffic On This Story." I can see that lots of people are reading, but few are reviewing. So in other words, if you do not review this story, I **WILL NOT **update this for a few months. Please review!**

**Reading and not reviewing is like stealing.**

**~ Sarra**


	8. Russet

**A/N: Thank you all for the kind words. As I've said, reviews make my fingers work a lot better and get the next chapter written quicker. Here's the next one.**

**I don't own a thing that you recognize.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Belle couldn't believe her ears. She had half a mind to run to the bathroom, clean out her ears, and come back asking Aimee to repeat herself. The words that Aimee had just said didn't make any sense at all. Aimee, become a Hunter?

A hand waved in front of Belle's face, jarring her back in to reality. "Ya okay there Belle," Aimee asked, "I told ya not to freak out on me."

_Breathe, Belle_. A small voice sounded in Belle's ear. _Inhale…exhale._ After a few deep breaths Belle decided to trust her voice into speaking. "Why?" was the only word she managed to squeak out.

"Why?" Aimee chorused. I almost joined last year, before the fight with Kronos. But I knew that if I did I would have to miss you and everybody else. I wasn't ready to do that."

Belle stared at Aimee. "You never told me you almost joined."

The other girl shrugged. "You were on a need-to-know basis and you didn't need to know."

"Oh" responded Belle, "I see."

"Said the blind man who couldn't talk."

Belle smiled. There was a long history behind that. Many years ago, Belle had learned a short poem about all opposites. It went like:

_One bright day_

_In the middle of the night_

_Two dead boys began to fight_

_Back to back_

_They faced each other_

_Drew their swords_

_And shot each other_

_A deaf policeman _

_Heard the noise_

_And came and shot_

_The two dead boys_

_If you don't believe this story is true_

_Ask the blind man, he saw it too. _

Ever since Belle had taught that poem to Aimee, they had always laughed at it, and came up with a saying themselves. If one of them were to say 'I see,' then the other would reply 'said the blind man who couldn't talk.' It was a significant part of their friendship, and it still gave them a giggle.

"Are you mad?" asked Aimee.

"I'm not mad," Belle answered. "Surprised, yes. Mad, no."

Aimee breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, because I was afraid you would think that I was trying to steal the spotlight from you."

Her remark caused Belle to inhale sharply. With Aimee, she would never think that that was Aimee's goal. With pretty much anybody else at camp, Belle would think that they were trying to be, well, their same obnoxious selves. "Of course not Aimee."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Aimee left Belle alone in her cabin a short while after that. Belle stared around her cabin, her first real home. The campfire sing-a-long was over, and lights out had already been called. She plopped onto her bed, and stared at the ceiling. Belle suddenly sat up and grabbed a sweatshirt of hers, and of course, some lip balm. She turned off the lights, and opened her door a crack. The grassy area in the center of the cabins was empty, and lit by the waxing crescent of the moon. Belle slipped through the door silently, and headed across the grass towards the ocean.

A few times Belle had to either crouch down behind something to avoid being seen or lay flat on the ground and hope nobody saw her. As the ocean grew nearer, Belle stood up and sprinted the last 20 yards, and then plopped down on the sand.

The rhythm of the waves against the shore was soothing, and they almost seemed to be talking to her. Belle shook her head again, but she was still fairly sure that she heard whispering of some sort. As she stared across the water, Belle noticed a faint white light in her right eye's peripheral vision. She whipped her head around, and saw a great white wolf, staring back.

Belle let out a small squeak and leapt to her feet.

_Relax small one._

Belle froze in her tracks. "Did you just speak to me?"

_Is there anyone else here to talk to you?_

Now Belle was convinced that she was really losing her mind. "So let me get this straight. You are a wolf, and somehow you are talking to me and I can understand you."

_Correct._

"But how can I hear you if your lips aren't moving?"

_I speak within your mind. Normal mortals cannot hear me._

"So now I'm not a normal mortal?" Belle asked.

_Precisely. You are a daughter of Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt. You have not learned your powers, but you can communicate with animals._

"Then why haven't I known I could talk with animals?"

_Perseus Jackson, a son of Poseidon, was not aware of his powers until he was claimed. The same applies for you. All of the Huntresses are given the ability to speak with wild animals. You however, are able to speak with all of them, considering your lineage. _

Belle stared, understanding, but not really able to. "Who are you?"

_I am Russet, pack leader of the wolves of the Hunters of Artemis._

"Why exactly are you here?"

_You should not be out after lights out. It would not do if the daughter of my mistress was slain before she could complete her duty._

"May I pet you?" The words were out of Belle's mouth before she could stop them. "I-I mean…that sounds really tacky doesn't it?"

_You may. I don't mind. While in service to the Hunters, you might become my hunting partner._

Belles walked over to the wolf and laid a hand on his back and pet him. His white fur was silky soft, but Belle could feel the muscles underneath. "What do you mean by "hunting partner?"

Russet sighed, if wolves could sigh. _Lots of times, when young girls join the Hunt they become a hunting partner with an animal. Some opt not to, while others may choose between a hunting bird and a wolf, if there are any who don't have a partner. _

"Okay, I understand."

_Good. I look forward to seeing you and your friend when you join the hunt. Farewell._

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I know, I know, an extremely short chapter, and I apologize. But a chapter is better than no chapter at all, so be thankful. Also, I know a few of you thought that the story was becoming a bit too cliché. If any of you have any ideas to steer the plot away from clichéness (I don't think that is a word) please don't hesitate to mention it in the reviews. I know that every single one of you who reads this will review it, so I'm not even going to waste my time complaining.**

**Reading and not reviewing is like stealing.**

**~ Sarra**


End file.
